The Markey Cancer Center (MCC) is directed by B. Mark Evers, MD with the assistance of nationally recognized leaders in cancer research, prevention and clinical care. Senior Leadership of the MCC includes: Susanne M. Arnold, MD (Associate Director for Clinical Translation); David M. Gosky, MA, MBA (Associate Director for Administration); Daret St. Clair, PhD (Associate Director for Basic Research) and Thomas Tucker, PhD, MPH (Associate Director for Cancer Prevention and Control). This highly experienced Senior Leadership team works together to ensure consistency in the shared vision and goals of the MCC; to develop synergistic and highly collaborative interactions among the basic, translational and clinical components of the Center; to plan proactive approaches to the development of the research base and resources; to effectively leverage all available resources at the University of Kentucky and at the state and national levels; to engage in community outreach and philanthropy; and to oversee all activities of the MCC. This Senior Leadership team meets several times a month in some capacity (i.e., in the context of various MCC Board/Committee/Council meetings, one-on-one with the Director, and bi-weekly as a Director's Council). They provide critical advice and recommendations to the Director based on those interactions. All final authority for decisions on behalf of the MCC resides with the Director.